


not what I meant

by MaGangstaBoy



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Jeongyeon is just WP's friend, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, True Love, Wonpil is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaGangstaBoy/pseuds/MaGangstaBoy
Summary: "If you really cared about me as much as you care about your ass, you would actually be happy for me! But guess what? You're not! And I really don't get why. So, until the festival is done. I will go back home and focus on practice, because it seems like right now, the only thing you do is disturbing the whole process. Bye Wonpil."!! I added a part (that was a cute one) that was missing for some reasons I’m sorry





	not what I meant

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling like writing fluffy fluff and a bit of angst for my dear Dopil... :'(  
I hope you can enjoy mindlessly regarding the grammar mistakes.  
<3

_Yoon Dowoon and Kim Wonpil met one year ago in some basics rehearsal music studios in Seoul. Both were going there often and they knew each other by sight. As time gone by, they noticed they were often practicing at the same hours and days. During holidays, the studios were almost empty, you could only hear the sound of a piano and a drum. They took this calm opportunity to get to know each other._

_Little by little, instead of taking break at the coffee machine, Wonpil would go in Dowoon's studio and watch him play drums. At times, it would be Dowoon going to Wonpil's studio._

_Long story short, Dowoon fell in love with Wonpil at first. Then Wonpil fell in love with Dowoon._

_On a peaceful evening, Dowoon pinned Wonpil on the studio's door, and they kissed. Well, actually, they stared into each others sparkling eyes for a good 5 minutes, Dowoon approached his lips from Wonpil's, hesitantly, switching between going a bit backward and getting close, out of fear of doing something forbidden. And that's when they kissed. Dowoon felt his heart blooming, or dropping, he can't put words on the feeling. However he remembers the feeling of Wonpil's soft and glossy lips on his. He remembers his pianist fingers, gripping the bottom of his shirt as they kissed. After that, Dowoon said "I fell in love with you hyung...". And the pretty boy responded "I am in love with you Dowoon..."_

_And now it's been one year that they are a lovely couple. There's an energy between them, a bond, something very strong. They are an ideal couple. Their friends envy them. It's like the two men are discovering each other everyday. Wonpil is still so amazed by every little facts he learns everyday about Dowoon. And Dowoon's ears go still very red when Wonpil's shows affection and is touchy with him. They can have the best crazy laughs together. They can have the best crazy sex together. Together, they can have everything._

_Actually, they are lovers and best friends. They have so much to learn from each other._

But today, Wonpil is missing Dowoon's lips. Today their hands are not intertwined. And Wonpil can't feel Dowoon's warmth. Because Dowoon decided to ignore Wonpil. For how long? That's something we don't know. But we know it's been three days already. This silence is the result of a fight they had, because of Wonpil. 

_Dowoon visited Wonpil's place in the afternoon (they still have their own flats). The air was a little tensed. These days they couldn't get to meet each other a lot because Dowoon is studying for an important 'drum concert collaboration'. Him and five others drummers are going to perform at a big Seoul festival, as a matter of fact, Dowoon is often with the five other boys to practice, and he doesn't even had the time or mind to text Wonpil._

_So during this afternoon, Wonpil couldn't bear the situation anymore. He told Dowoon he's not making any efforts for him. And that's what hurt Dowoon. Because actually, he was doing a lot of efforts, a lot of efforts to focus on the practice with the boys and forget for a moment all his thoughts, a lot of efforts to do the best as he can for this collaboration. And Dowoon clearly doesn't understand why Wonpil is so mad at that. It's just a phase, eventually it will pass. He can't be here all day all night for Wonpil, as much as he loves him. He has his own life, his own projects, as much as Wonpil have. And now he feels like his own boyfriend is being selfish while he could be happy for Dowoon, he could cheer for him and support him, he could tell him he's doing great because god know Dowoon is never satisfied of himself and can't stop saying he can do better next time. And Dowoon felt a little bit of jealousy in this. Selfishness and jealousy._

_This day Dowoon couldn't let this pass. He had the right to defend himself, and state his own feelings regarding the situation. So he told Wonpil exactly what was inside his heart ever since his boyfriend accused him of false things:_

_"We're together, right? We love each other, right? Or the question is more: You love me, right? Cause for me, I'm sure I love you Wonpil. So is that so much of a bad thing if we didn't text today because I was busy? And if we didn't meet this week? Is it a bad thing too? Is it a bad thing that I will perform at one of the biggest festival in Seoul? Now. Let me tell you. The only bad thing is your reaction over that tiny 'issue'. The only bad thing is the fact that you're acting so selfish and don't even care about me! This is the truth! If you really cared about me as much as you care about your ass, you would actually be happy for me! But guess what? You're not! And I really don't get why. So, until the festival is done. I will go back home and focus on practice, because it seems like right now, the only thing you do is disturbing the whole process. Bye." _

_And on that, he took his coat, his bag and slammed the door._

Ever since that loud sound, Wonpil is crying. He leaves his bed only to eat or shower. But overall, he spend most of his time watching pictures of Dowoon, crying and stalking the 5 boys of the collaboration on instagram in hope of a new picture of him, a story where he appears, anything. Because Dowoon firmly asked Wonpil to stop sending texts or try to call. And Wonpil listened to that... Well, actually, he listened to his best friend Jeongyeon who told him that the worst thing to do with a man is trying again and again and spamming his phone no matter what. Cause he might end up annoying Dowoon (even if he kind of have already). Wonpil can be a drag when he wants.

Wonpil realizes he was wrong. He was mean with Dowoon. He knows him by heart, he knows how drums are important for him, he knows how excited he was for this collaboration, to work with new people, and show his hard work to a crowd... tomorrow. Tomorrow?? Shit. Now Wonpil realizes the festival is tomorrow. He almost forget. Okay, he admits. He completely forgets. And he's suddenly hurt by his own action. Because he realizes he shouldn't have forget. He should have known the date by heart.

But what's the use now? Dowoon isn't talking to him anymore. So he knows in advance he won't be welcomed to this festival. He had his name on the list of the early entries, to be able to see his boyfriend's beauty from up close. But by now Wonpil is pretty sure Dowoon asked to remove the name from the list.

Wonpil keeps on crying the whole day, Jeongyeon visits him the afternoon. Fortunately, she is on holidays, and so is Wonpil so she has time to kill and can be here her best friend. She tries to amuse him by showing him dumb tv shows, but he can't smile. Then she tries showing him her clothing wishlist, asking him advices because usually Wonpil loves to act like a fashion designer with her, but today he is just mumbling things like "yeah nice." "It would look great." "you're skinny so everything suit you.". Finally, Jeongyeon decides to orders junk food. They spend their night eating a lot of bad food with greasy hands and spilling tea, bitching over some people. Somehow, Wonpil get distracted from his heart pain for a moment. Until Jeongyeon has to leave.

And Wonpil ends up lost in his thoughts again. He has his head muffled in Dowoon's t-shirt. He holds it tight. It smells like sweat and Dowoon, because they had sex in it last time. Yeah that's gross, but he doesn't care, he just want his Dowoon right now. His heart beats hard as he thinks about his lover. He feels like he's exaggerating, but at the same time, the fact that their future is very blur scares him. he doesn't know what is in Dowoon's mind at the moment. Wonpil loves Dowoon. That's for sure. And, as cheesy as it sounds. He can't live without him. He really can't. That's why now he just feel like dying. It's been three day but he misses Dowoon's kisses, he misses his hugs, his warmth shared in the same bed. His naked sweaty body on his. The compliment he makes on Wonpil's crossed eyes. But what he missed the most is taking care of Dowoon. Now that he thinks about Dowoon said during their fight, he doesn't want to be a selfish boy anymore, and just wanting for Dowoon to shower him with love. He wants to cherish Dowoon.  
_Will I get the chance to show him?_ He wonders.

.

It's late at night and Wonpil is listening to soft love songs, sitting in front of the window, he observes the few windows of the neighbors still awake, little square of light in the dark night. The district in which Wonpil live is quite busy, so he feels even more alone, watching couples, families, friends going out during these holidays. He wishes he could bring Dowoon in a restaurant tonight, feed him and make him eat spicy food in secret just to watch him get surprised (yes he's evil). Then they would drink a bit too much, and go outside to take a walk along Han River, hands intertwined, forgetting everybody around. They would race, Dowoon catching the tiny body of Wonpil by the waist, lifting him and pretending he will throw him in the river. Back home, Wonpil would undress Dowoon ( because he gets sleepy when he's drunk) and put on his pajamas while singing soft tunes. In the end, Dowoon would fall asleep with the sound of Kim Wonpil singing a lullaby for him with his sleepy voice as he's stroking his cheek. 

Yes, he _would_ but right now, he's alone.  
Between sobs, he reaches for his phone on the bed, and dial Dowoon's number.

But he's sent directly on the voicemail. The only voice Wonpil was able to hear tonight was an automatic one. Briefly, he wonders if Dowoon blocked his number or if his phone is switch off... This is another thing we'll never know.

Wonpil take a deep breath, and with his eyes glued on the movement of the street, he starts his voicemail:

« H-Hey... It's me.. So... I am bad at words, and I don't want to act like a coward and apologize by phone. So I'm going to be honest. I miss you Dowoon. I terribly miss you ». His voice cracks at that, you can hear a sniff before he resumes « I feel guilty... I really do, I'm not only saying this so that you can forgive me. I feel ashamed that I wasn't able to take care about you like I should have done. Fuck, I'm sorry Dowoon. Dowoon I- You are the man of my dreams Dowoon. I know it is you. You are the one. And I screw everything up. You deserved to be loved properly. ». Wonpil feels weak, he can't find the good words but never mind, it's not like Dowoon would listen to this anyway.  
« I swear Dowoon I'm not lying when I say this. I'm not a liar Dowoon, I love you. Oh god... Dowoon it's hard to live without you. I need you. Dowoon do you hear me? »

Oh my is Wonpil going crazy ?

« Yoon Dowoon I can take care of you like nobody could ever do. You know that? I showed you already? I showed you how I can make you feel good. And you showed me how you liked it. My love Dowoon... I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. And I really get why you got mad last time. I would have reacted the same. I know I'm trying too much, but I miss you, everyday and every night.  
Loving you is all I do and all I know, so please pick up the phone ». 

Wonpil exhales deeply as he hangs up the voicemail. It's like he let go all he had on heart. It's 1AM, and he knows Dowoon is already sleeping to be ready for the festival. So Wonpil decides to do the same; he falls asleep in the cold sheets of his bed and the smell of Dowoon's t-shirt.

I fucked up. 

.

.

The next day, Wonpil wakes up late, he doesn't have anybody waiting for him anyway. He thinks about the fact that Dowoon is probably happy practicing with the boys, and excited for tonight. He should be happy for him. He loves him so he should be happy for him.

And the end of the day, Wonpil take the initiative to get out of bed and get ready for the festival. Even if he's not welcomed there. Even if Dowoon is going to ask him to leave. Even if tonight they might end up on a break up. But Dowoon said he is in love with Wonpil, so why would they break up...  
Wonpil slides in his favorite black pants. To this low waist perfectly outlining his cute tummy, he had a belt with silver details. On top, he chooses a black T-shirt, it's actually a crop top, so when he raises his arms up, it shows his tummy. Then he finishes the look with a thin black choker, and add some sparkling gloss on his lips.  
He made himself cute for his boyfriend, but will he even notice him?

.

It's nearly dark, the queue is already quite long for the early entries. In there, you can see groups of friends, and couples, holding beers, being just joyful, overall enjoying their night.

Wonpil suddenly feels lost here, it's such a pity that a cute boy like him is found alone in a big crowd. He looks like a child who got lost. That's right, who the hell goes to festival alone?  
In front of the tall and big security guy, Wonpil gives his name. And the guy take way to long time to find, so Wonpil said out of panic « I'm not on the list anymore, yes! but I know one of the drummers, I'm his boyfriend please let me go. » And the security guy watches him with a smirk « That's okay man, your name is on the list anyway, you can go! ».

Wonpil feels pushed by the crowd, the young people not being careful as they walk. He moves towards the barricade to have the best view on the stage. he really is the odd one out here. He's a pretty boy putting up with a lot of over excited people, trapped alone between two groups of friends.  
At some times, the lights go out, and some bright ones come on the stage, to reveal six boys, behind their drums. And one of them, is Dowoon. What Wonpil notices at first is the serious face he's wearing. He seems concentrated. He doesn't notice Wonpil (it must be said that the audience is quite vaste and dark, and as cute as Dowoon is, he's not a cat, and can't see in the night). The drum collaboration starts, it's very dynamic and rhythmic. Wonpil got to admit he doesn't even mind looking at the other boys, he is completely drawn into Dowoon's presence. As the audience around him is cheerful, moving their bodies, reacting and supporting the drummers during their performance, Wonpil is frozen, often jostled by people around him. In the chaotic sounds, he hears the girl next to him saying the guy with the white tank top is "hella cute". The guy with the white tank top is Dowoon. And Dowoon is Wonpil's.

When the performance comes to its end, everybody applauds the six drummers. Except Wonpil, he is still frozen.

This night, seeing Dowoon on a big stage like that made Wonpil realized how he's precious to him. How lucky he is to have him. To _had _ him? He can feel his heart beating harder as Dowoon and the boys move towards the stairs, at the right side of the stage. The barricade where Wonpil is standing at is next to these stairs. And Dowoon is coming closer to his boyfriend. Suddenly, the pretty boy feels like a shy fan seeing his idol for the first time. But it's far from being the reality. It's just the feeling of feeling so helpless, meaningless, so inferior.

However, Dowoon seems to be looking to Wonpil's direction. The poor frozen boy had his tiny hands on the cold barricade, gripping it a little bit harder as Dowoon is approaching. He is not sure if he's looking at him tho.

Suddenly, Dowoon fasten his pace and run to Wonpil.

He aggressively grabs Wonpil's face with one hand and kiss him. Wonpil isn't receptive and completely passive even if Dowoon slides his tongue and wet his lips. They part with a smack and look deep into each other's eyes. Dowoon's breathing is heavy, has if doing h-this required the courage of jumping out of a plane. Dowoon is sweating a lot and his hair are sticking to his forehead. There are also severals veins popping out of the skin on his strong arms. The moment feels like forever to Wonpil but it actually lasted not even a couple of seconds. "Wait for me" Dowoon whispers. And with that, he catches up with the five other drummers.

"Woawww do you know the guy with the white tank top?? He kissed you?!" the previous girl asks. "It's my... boyfriend" Wonpil answers blushing. 

But now Wonpil doesn't know what to do now. To wait for him he said. Where? When? Right now? Alone in the cold of the night. Well it's not that cold, but everything is cold if it's not Dowoon's warmth.

He is leaning his elbows on the barricade and people-watch. He decides to send a text to Dowoon to tell him he is waiting. But he's scared to look like a drag again. "I didn't move Dowoon-ah. If you still want to meet." he sends. And a short amount of time after he receives "Okay. Don't move". And before he even has the time to answer, he feels a pair of clammy arms wrapping around stomach, and a face resting on his shoulder.

"So.. You care". Wonpil turns himself to face Dowoon, teary eyes: "Dowoon!! of course! You were so good Dowoon! Of course Dowoon I care! I apology I am so lame...!". He holds Dowoon tight as he cries in his already wet white tank top. Dowoon pats his head "Shhh.. Don't cry, please, I don't like hearing you crying." Wonpil grips the tank top, it's something that has became a habit, he needs to grab a piece of clothing for some reasons. "I received your voicemail Wonpil, I really don't like hearing you crying.. babe I'm here now." Between sniffles, Wonpil answers "But I was stupid... I was an idiot with you..." Dowoon smirks "Yes, you were an idiot hyung I can't deny, but I guess you understood now?" Wonpil's voice cracks "Yes yes I understood!! I don't deserve you..." Dowoon tilts his chin with two fingers "No... you deserve more, you deserve _us_. Let's have some drinks now."

Still turned upside down, Wonpil follows the confident Dowoon holding his hands. Little by little, he handles his sorrow and forget all the negative thoughts (with the help alcohol), and Dowoon pass him along his confidence. They don't talk that much , still a little bitter by their argument from three days ago. And neither of them wants to look idiotic acting like nothing happened.

.

As the night goes on, they get up from their chairs in the bar and star dancing to the loud music. And this time it's Dowoon's turn to feel embarrassed because he keeps saying he can't dance. Well if he's being honest, he feel like he belong behind the drums, not on the dance floor. But Wonpil doesn't really care, he wraps his arms around Dowoon's neck, the crop top lifts, revealing his cute flat tummy. Dowoon's eyes widen at the sight and let out a surprised sound. Wonpil snorts. "I like this" Dowoon states as he place his hands on Wonpil's waist, his thumbs resting on the bare skin. Wonpil starts dancing to the pop music's rhythm, moving his hips sensually, sometimes approaching them a little from Dowoon's. Teasing him a little bit. Dowoon finds it very attractive the way he swings his hips, his brown locks resting on his eyelids. His wide smile embellished by the glittery gloss he put on. There is also this black choker, accentuating his collarbones. Giving him a feminine look, but not too much. Just enough to make him look adorable and pretty. Wonpil closes his eyes and sing along to the music, his arms still wrapped around Dowoon's neck. And the latter is just admiring the sight of his boyfriend having a lot of fun dancing. Sometimes Wonpil whispers the love part of the lyrics while looking deep in Dowoon's eyes. He gently trace a line from his cheekbones,passing by his nose to his lips with the tip of his fingers. He uses the same hand to touch Dowon's torso and pressing on as he rolls his hips. Dowoon's hands already went up more and he is now holding at his ribcage.

Soon enough, they get tired of dance. Actually, it's more like Dowoon gets tired to see this ethereal beauty in front of him and not being able to do anything. So he violently pulls Wonpil hips on his and whispers "Let's go home pretty boy".

Hands intertwined, they go out of the bar to Dowoon's flat. On their way, Wonpil does a long speech about how admirative of Dowoon he is, and how mesmerized he was when he saw him on the stage earlier. Dowoon flatted, feels taken care of, finally. "And the collaboration was really a good idea.. It's not something we often see, I mean, multiple drummers playing together..." Wonpil's voice goes lower, "so now, I understand why it took you so much time to practice... And I sincerely apologize that I was the disruptive element in that whole process."

Their swinging hands stop. Dowoon turns to Wonpil at his right and their hands untie. He grabs his chin, grab him by the bare waist under the croptop with his other hand.

They are in a dark street alone. Far away, you can see two black silhouettes lit by the weak street lamps. It's quiet. You can only hear the sound of two hearts beating fast.

"I think you understood now. I wasn't trying to avoid you Wonpil, just.. focus." Dowoon says, then he gives him a peck on the lips, and follow with a passionate and long kiss. "So, I am the man of your dreams..?" Dowoon whispers between their shared breath with a playful tone. "What? I said that?" Wonpil answers with a more playful tone. And then Dowoon tickles Wonpil everywhere under his clothes.

Tonight is Dowoon, his boyfriend, his hiccup laugh and the quiet night.

It's like romantic movie but they can't help it it's just how their relationship is and the reason why all their friends are jealous.

.

.

.

There's a bang on the hall's door of the building. It's Wonpil's back hitting the door as Dowoon pushes him, a hand holding the back of his neck, tongues battling. Their hands moves everywhere on each other's body, exploring every part on the fabric. They push the door with some difficulty trying not to break the kiss. There's a tension growing between their body. Wonpil slides a hand under the white tank top and he can feel Dowoon deep breathing and his heart in love.

Dowoon lives at the 4th floor, without elevator, so they have to break the kiss for a moment to prevent falling in the stairs. Dowoon in front, holding Wonpil's hand, guiding him in the darkness of the old building (because they didn't even bothered to switch on the lights). Every time they reach to a floor, their lips meet again, hands touching skin, hair, lips. Everywhere. They climb stairs again, backs hitting walls, Dowoon's hand taking a walk on Wonpil's thigh, grabbing it, lifting it so that the leg is wrapped around his body. Wonpil's laugh resonates in the darkness. He finds it funny making out. Dowoon responds with a shaky laugh filled with desire.

Wet sounds of lips exploring each other again in the middle of a building's stairs. And Wonpil's pianist hand outlines his lover's abs. The other hand hardly trying to slide under his jeans. Dowoon, surprised goes limp and whispers "W-Wait".

They reach to the 4th floor, in front of Dowoon's apartment door. Finally.

With shaky hands, Dowoon look up for his keys in his pockets, he is in a hurry. "Sorry I- Just a sec" Dowoon mumbles. Wonpil giggles and touch Dowoon's butt to find the keys in the back of the pocket. "Found it!" He says before passionately kiss his boyfriend, hands running in the shiny black hair, his hips unconsciously trying to meet Dowoon's and grind together. "Just open the door Dowoon I can't wait...".

So they disappear behind the door.

And since then it's more and more wet sounds of Wonpil giving head to Dowoon. From this night, he particularly notices the way Wonpil's eyes are glued to Dowoon's when he's sucking him off. And Wonpil particularly notices the way Dowoon grips his hair and try to control the movement of his head, back and forth , sometimes going a bit too deep and Wonpil chokes, but he knows it's only because Dowoon's pleasure is taking over, he doesn't mean to hurt Wonpil.

In the quiet night, you could only hear the whimpers of a pretty boy ridding another boy sat on the bed, letting out sharp sighs. They are really making love. it's slow. It's passionate. Sometimes, they just stop the thrusting to kiss. As if only this could get them to see the stars. Wonpil resumes his bouncing on Dowoon's thighs, loosing all his mind. Forgetting how to breath, how to form a correct sentence to ask the dom if he can cum.

Dowoon's hands are grabbing so tightly the round cheeks of his ass. He doesn't want to let him go. he wants to feel everything.

Eventually, Wonpil cries as he always does when his thighs trembles and his fluid blooms out. As for Dowoon, he has to give it a little more in the his lover's hole until he groans and fill him.

And in the end, they fall in the sheets on the bed, exhausted.

"Wonpil." Dowoon manages to say out of breathe. "You're really the man of my dreams. Please, don't let me down. One day, I want to marry you Wonpil".

Wonpil gets on his elbow and rest a hand on the man's chest. "I could never let you go Dowoon." Wonpil manages to say, his heart on verge of exploding. One day I want to marry you too."

And they giggles, legs intertwined, a naked body on another naked body.

.

.

No more cries in bed alone at night. No more long ass voicemail with trembling voice. No more door slamming. No more sitting on the floor smelling each other forgotten clothes and wetting them with tears.

If it eventually have to happen to both of you again, don't worry boys, you'll meet again, and fall deeper.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end, if you can, comment please, it means a lot <3!


End file.
